Omegalpha (my conception, not meta07s, it’s a totally different one than the unmade one in enigmata: metaphysik)
It’s an OP boss that appears at the end of both enigmata games in level 26 (in-game refered to as GL. TST. VVV. OPBOSS/BRRZZZT DED_PLAYAR (yes it’s spelled like that here)). It’s only available after beating stage 25 in both games. The level is called “enigmata”, a level with every enemy from both games and then this boss at the end. LEVEL OPENING DIOLOUGE neko: hello... tired... DidWeNotAlreadyKillEpic? neko III: Neko! I thought you were dead! Who is “Epic” though? neko: Epic... Evil... Super... Strong... We... Somehow... Epic... Epic... Is... Epic... is... Dead... I’m... tired... neko III: I can tell! Didn’t we already defeat the entity though? neko: ugh. neko: who... entity... neko III: probably worse than “Epic”, it’s the strongest ship ever and it was made by Skymar. neko: Skymar? Fight? Skymar? Creation? *collapses on the floor and starts to snore* neok III: yeah... neko III: ...what are we doing here? neko: *really loud snore* NOO!!! *really loud snore* neko: *snore* sop... do-o oceng... m. neko III: did he just say stop choking me? neko III: !!! neko: SSSSTTTTOOOPPPP!!!!!! NNNNNOOOOO!!!!! GGEEEENNNNNUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *snores* neko III: what? neko III: let me see this! *quickly ripping torn notes out of hand* neko III: omega— neko: nooooo... neko III: he’s Just sleeptalking. He’s almost 100 years old, right? neko III: omega— neko: y y y o o o o u w i l l p p a y f f o r r r r k k i l l l i I n g m m e s o m e d d d d a a y... neko III: —alpha! neko III: omega alpha... omegalpha!?!?!? neko: this is not good! *snores* neko III: it’s not good Out of the dreams here either. THE PRE-BATTLE DIOLAUGE neko: ugh... where’s Genu? Am I dead!? WE NEED TO STOP EPIC AND ENTITY!!!! neko III: that was a dream. We need to stop Omegalpha. neko: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! neko: no! That’s suicide! Omegalpha is unbeatable! Unstoppable! Immortal! Invincible! neko III: ... neko III: that sounds tough. neko III: sounds like we’re pretty mutch dead. *cowers in ship* neko: run! *cowers in ship* neko III: come on in. you: um nope neko: he knows he can’t win, right? THE FIGHT omegalpha has 1,000,000,000 (1 billion) health. He has a HUGE shield. omegalpha uses all the attacks of the other bosses from enigmata 1 and 2... and all the enemies. Also uses attacks from bosses and enemies in stellar war. Uses them constantly. THE POST-BATTLE DIOLAUGE neko: *sobs* we lost our commander! meko III: umm... you might wanna look again. neko: !?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? neko: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? neko III: I know! Our commander’s truly immortal! neko: wat *collapses on the floor and starts snoring* neko III: what was that!? Category:Bosses Category:Semi-jokes Category:Nope Category:The fat gay OP dude of the night Category:Evbjokbfechinfryuiknferyujjbfdtyukkj Category:HELP ME Category:THE boss OF the UNIVERSE Category:The beginning of everything Category:Thend (the end) of everything